take out the G and switch the M with the E
by shego1142
Summary: you already have three letters, see if you can guess who. other than this there is no author notes. warning, this is sad! Diary entries from someone. learn about what made Team Go what they are now!if you guess who it is guess the word.T for a reason


Tuesday 14,1994

Dear diary,

I actually skipped two grades!! Now I'm in third grade with my sister. She was going to skip four grades, but well, she was so sweet, she didn't want to, because she wanted to be with _me_.I don't like being the smallest one there, but at least I'm taller than Shego. Sometimes, I feel bad though, she doesn't always like that she was born 'pre-ma-ture'.

* * *

Friday 17,1994

Dear diary,

Today, during recess, these two fitfh grade boys, they called me a really mean name. Shego wasn't around, the teacher was asking her to help with the tutoring. I still don't know where Hego was. They threw something at me, then called me a f-a-g. I think that's how you spell it, I'm scarred to know what it means,besides, I think it's a curse word.

* * *

Saturday 18,1994

Dear diary,

I looked it up in the dictionary, it's not in there. I looked it up online and a lot of creepy pictures came up. I found one though, some one had a cut arm. It, looked, almost, fun(?). Diary, I'm scared! Why would that ever look, fun?

* * *

Sunday 19,1994

Dear diary,

Shego found my diary, she said that that f word thing was a really mean name for a guy who likes guys. Why would they call me that? Why would they be mean anyway? I thought all guys liked guys, I mean, I like Hego (when he's not bossy) and Daddy. I think I should have stayed in Kindergarten.

* * *

September 20,1994 Monday

Dear diary,

Diary, guess what? I put the month today because today is my birthday! I'm five!! Isn't that neat, i got everything I wanted, and money! I also got a knife! I can't 'own' it till I'm older, but we all got a knife in our favorite color when we turned five, Shego's the one who came up with that Idea. Her's is green. Mines purple. I also got an Ice cream cake, with Mr. Sit Down on it. A purple hairbrush, and another barbie doll, Shego and I like to destroy them. (thank God for erasers!) My party was so cool, There were alot of purple streamers and some of my friends. I invited some people from third grade, but they didn't show.

* * *

Tuesday 21,1994

Dear diary,

I will have to stop writing for a while. Today mommy hit me alot. She does this often, just not this hard. She said I don't deserve a party, She also hit Hego and Shego, they were protecting me. Then Daddy had to go get stiches, mommy hit him so hard, with a whip. Just because I got a birthday party. I feel really bad. I think mommy never had a birthday party.

November 18,1994

Dear diary,

Still can't write much, I'm too scarred. Today is Shego's birthday. Now she's Seven.

* * *

Febuary 14,1995

Dear diary,

Today Shego told Daddy she loved him, really loved him. He smiled, told her that 'no its' not 'normal' then kissed her. It was really sweet. So while I was watching, I started to cry, and I think I cried too hard, cause then Daddy came over to the door. He picked me up. I must have cried more than a person is supposed to, because I think I broke myself. Words just kept spilling out of me. I think I told Daddy the truth, how I'm scared of mommy, and that I love him. I'm not sure though, but he kissed me anyway.

April 21,1995

Dear diary,

Today was really scary for me and Shego. At school there was this thing about harssment or, something, and it said we couldn't be in love with our Daddy! I don't like school anymore. On top of that mommy beat us all again. She has a gun now. There's a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Tuesday 22,1995

Dear diary,

I'm so scarred Diary! really really scared, I think Shego is gonna die! Hego too. Hego was protecting Shego, and mommy shot him, then when he was crying mommy cut Shego's eye! All the way through, she was bleeding a lot. now, Daddy's trying to save her, she's still awake, crying. Hego's all shaky. I can't forgive him. I don't blame him for crying, I really don't. I just, can't forgive him. he says he can't forgive himself either. The hole in the ceiling has rain dripping from it.

* * *

Thursday 24,1995

Dear diary,

Shego's all better, but there's a scar on her eye, she has to put this powderey skin colored stuff on it before we go to school. She has to pretend that she can see, but she can't. If she doesn't, the police officers will come and take us away, separate us. We might never see each other. I'm worried about Hego too Diary. I know I can't forgive him, but now he acts all weird, and laughs alot. He hasn't cried anymore, not even when he got shot two more times. Maybe laughter isn't the best medicine, for all things.

* * *

May 26,1995

Dear diary,

I'm so sorry for what mommy did to you, but we've got our tape, so we'll be okay. Well I'm out of school, which is good. I don't want to listen to the thing about me and Shego liking Daddy. We all noticed something at the graduation party; Daddy's really young. He's younger than all of the other asked him about it. He said it was a really sad and scary story. He said he would tell us when we were older. I don't think I want to grow up.

June I'm too mad to write what date

Dear diary,

I'll put you somewhere safe, but I'll have to get a new diary. I'm soo sorry I let mommy find you. You don't have to forgive me, if you don't want to. If I write much more you'll fall to pices. I think my family will be okay for a while, I sort of traded you for safety.I wish I could stop thinking I made a deal with the Devil.


End file.
